Knight Sebring
Knight Sebring is the titular hero of the book Knight. He's the owner of Slade, the most popular nightclub in Denver, and also a real estate mogul and the benevolent pimp to 57 prostitutes. He got his start racing cars, but partnered with Drake Nair on his club and eventually took over his businesses. At the start of the book, he is 34 or 35 years old. His birthday in August, and he drives a gunmetal gray aston martin. He smokes cigarettes (until he has kids), listens to both heavy metal and classical music, and is a very generous tipper. He's dominant and controlling, and doesn't believe in traditional rituals. He is also a friend of Raid Miller , with whom he also has a business relationship. Description : "He was tall. I had no idea how to describe how tall he was but the only word I could think of was “very”. Very tall. He was wearing a nice, tailored, black wool overcoat. With the lighting, all I could see was that he had on trousers, not their color or style, just that they weren’t jeans or cords. I could also see he had on nice shoes. Those could also be described as the “very” variety of nice. They were shiny and clearly expensive. Other than that, with his side to me, I couldn’t take anything else in." ''- Ashley, Kristen (2012-04-07). Knight (The Unfinished Hero Series) (Kindle Locations 102-105). '' : "His features, even mostly in profile, were striking. Not perfection but so intensely masculine I’d never seen anything like it. It was almost unreal." ''- Ashley, Kristen (2012-04-07). 'Knight' (The Unfinished Hero Series) (Kindle Locations 107-108).'' : "But his hair surprised me. He had on an expensive overcoat, expensive shoes and he was here, at this party, in this lavish apartment in a way that I knew, unlike me, he belonged here. But his very dark, thick, slightly wavy hair needed a cut. It wasn’t long and unkempt, it was simply longish and unruly. Like he had better things to do than to get regular haircuts and those things weren’t clubbing, hanging with his crew and taking fastidious care of his body, clothing and all other parts of his physical being so that he could play and then nail every female who threw herself at him." - Ashley, Kristen (2012-04-07). ''Knight' (The Unfinished Hero Series) (Kindle Locations 109-113).'' : "It was then I saw his eyes were blue. A strange, startling, dark, vibrant, Prussian blue. And they were beautiful, the color, the shape, the long, curving lashes." ''- Ashley, Kristen (2012-04-07). 'Knight'' (The Unfinished Hero Series) (Kindle Locations 331-333). :"He was scary handsome in all the ways those two words could communicate. That was, he was incredibly good-looking, tall, dark-haired, striking blue eyes that were a deeper and more vivid blue than Creed’s but they were no less effective. His features were not beautiful, they were aggressively masculine. He was also scary because he just was aggressively masculine in a way that no woman or man could mistake." ''- Ashley, Kristen (2012-09-14). Creed (Unfinished Heroes) (Kindle Locations 1011-1014).'' Relationships *Significant Other: Anya Gage *Children: Kat Sebring, Kasha Sebring *Parents: Carl Sebring (Step/adoptive) *Brother: Nick Sebring Books *Knight *Creed(small active part) *Raid (mentioned) *Deacon(appearance) *Sebring(small active part) *Ride Steady Category:Characters Category:Unfinished Heroes Series Category:Alpha Badass Category:Criminal Underworld Category:Romantic Leads